


When An Angel And A Demon Love Each Other Very Much...

by WorseOmens



Series: Crowley, Aziraphale & Family Short Stories [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical References, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humour, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Dads, M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale, dumbass crowley, nobody ever gave Crowley the talk, not the right one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens
Summary: Aziraphale has an announcement, and Crowley doesn’t know what to do with this information.No, really. He doesn’t.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crowley, Aziraphale & Family Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806880
Comments: 33
Kudos: 393





	When An Angel And A Demon Love Each Other Very Much...

It was late one evening when Aziraphale finally plucked up the nerve to tell him. Well, he couldn’t exactly leave it much longer, could he? Not before things started to get rather obvious. Crowley sensed that a serious conversation was afoot the moment Aziraphale sat him down on the sofa with no sign of any food, alcohol or books. He just looked at him, the focus of all his attention, and not in the fun way. 

“Crowley.”

“Angel,” he said, apprehensive. 

“Ahem. I have something I need to — um — admit. Well, not admit. That makes it sound awful,” he said, wringing his hands in his lap. “Something to tell you.”

Crowley frowned. “Right...”

“I’m, um,” he said, looking at the ceiling, either for strength or for a lightning bolt to smite him clean off the Earth. “I’m expecting. There. I said it.”

There was a long silence. Aziraphale closed his eyes, waiting for Crowley to overcome his shock and just... just say something. Anything! The demon drew a breath, and Aziraphale winced, bracing himself for that terrible rejection he’d feared for years now. 

“Expecting... what, exactly?” he asked. 

Aziraphale’s eyelids popped open again, quite of their own accord. He opened his mouth to chide him for making a joke of it, then closed it again, seeing that Crowley was in earnest. “W — Well... it is yours, obviously, if that’s what you’re asking,” he said. “There’s no doubt about that.”

Crowley tilted his head, his eyes flicking from side to side as if the surrounding bookshelves might tell him what he was missing here. “What’s mine?” he said tentatively. “Help me out, angel, I don’t get it.”

Aziraphale was too thrown-off to be anything but blunt. “I’m pregnant, Crowley.”

His jaw dropped, and he gasped in a way that very much reminded Aziraphale of when his secret-agent friend had pointed a gun at him in 1941. “Pr — b — sh — wh — _what?”_

Aziraphale crossed his arms. “I don’t know why you’re surprised. You’ve hardly been able to keep your hands off of me since the End Times.”

He spread his arms with a pout. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I’m talking about sex, Crowley,” he said with a huff. He didn’t think he’d be so obtuse about it! 

“Yeah, I know that, angel,” he said indignantly. “But what’s that got to do with you having a baby?”

There was another long silence. Aziraphale’s eyes went wide with shock, and he fell still for a moment. “Crowley... they _did_ tell you how babies are made in Hell, didn’t they?”

“Course. We may not have had access to all the pamphlets and handbooks you lot had, but the boffins figured it out eventually,” he said with a noncommittal shrug. “The whole _messiah_ thing gave it away.”

He narrowed his eyes. “And what conclusion did they draw from that, precisely?”

“God puts ‘em there,” he said. “You know, when the human’s ready.” 

Aziraphale buried his head in his palm. “Good lord,” he murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. “Crowley, the whole idea with the conception of the messiah was the fact that it was immaculate. God put him there, yes, but it was the very fact that she did which made him so special. He was the exception, not the rule.”

Crowley slumped for a moment, stumped. “Oh,” he said. “How does it happen, then?”

“Sex, dear,” he replied gently. He could see the precise moment that it all clicked into place, when Crowley’s expression shifted to that of a man a split second before being hit very hard by a bullet train. 

He jumped, reeling, his eyes snapping to and fro between Aziraphale’s face and belly. He pointed at his abdomen, spluttering, trying to articulate himself and falling flat. “That means — I — when I — ? And the — ? With — ?”

Aziraphale took his hand, patting it gently. “Do you need a lie down, dear?”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah,” he said faintly. Then, he startled again, as if hit with another shock. “Wait. I forgot to say.”

“You haven’t really said anything yet, darling,” Aziraphale said patiently. “Enunciate this time, if you would.”

“It’s good. This,” he said with an awkward cough, nodding toward his belly. “I’m... If you’re happy, I’m happy too, I mean. Sorry I didn’t, um... realise...”

He chuckled lightly. “You’re wholeheartedly forgiven, my dear demon,” he said, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’ll fetch you some tea to settle your nerves, shall I?”

“Please,” he said, slumping back against the sofa. Aziraphale got up, but only got halfway before Crowley jabbed a finger at him as if in grave warning. “But once I’m over this, I’m doting on you, not the other way around. Don’t forget that.”

He smirked. “Oh, I’ll remember.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double The Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900133) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens)




End file.
